A Hellmouth Homecoming
by Ashley13
Summary: Oz comes back to town, an old friending tracking him down. (When I uploaded the story the layout got messed up, so it's a little hard to read! E-mail me if you want the proper layout of the story!-DivaStarA@aol.com-)


A Hellmouth Homecoming Author: Ashley Matthews E-Mail: DivaStarA@aol.com Disclaimer: It all belongs to that cruel cruel man joss Whedon and also one part belongs to Nancy Holder from the BTVS novel "The Evil that Men Do." If you've read it you'll get it, if you haven't, I posted the passage at the end of this story. I also kinda got this idea from another BTVS Novel "Sins of the Father" written by Christopher Golden. Summary: Oz comes back to town, an old friend tracking him down. Rating: PG-13, partly PG Feedback?: Yes, yes, and more yes! lol A/N: In this story -unlike in "the Leader"-Dawn is actually glad to see Oz lol. Also this takes place before the whole SIT-Slayers in Training- situation. I also reference to a story I will be writing soon, so keep an eye out for it! Also there's one part a lot like the scene in the kitchen from "All The Way." And I also kinda quote the movie "Practical Magic" at one point.  
  
Willow, Buffy, and Xander sat in the Summers' living room, watching some late night talk show with some movie actor, Dawn upstairs on the phone with her friends Stephy and Lisa talking about the boring eight or so hours of their lives they had wasted at the depressing white building dubbed High School. Suddenly a quiet knock came at the front door, Willow slowly rising from her seat to go answer it. Quickly she swung the door open and her eyes widened. Briefly she just stared, her mind a blur slightly, her eyes still widened. "Hey Willow," Oz said, a soft smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. He looked almost the same, his hair dyed a golden blond just the way she had used to like, his eyes still the ocean of green with islands of light blue surrounding the edges. She just stood there, taking him in again, it was like seeing him for the first time.again. "Ohmigod, Oz!" Buffy came up from behind Willow, moving around her and up to Oz. "Buffy! How's my favorite Slayer doing?" Oz gently leaned forwards taking Buffy into a soft embrace, Buffy hugged back. Xander soon showed up next to Buffy, giving Oz a simple hand shake remembering the "No Hugging" conversation they had had while he still lived in Sunnydale. Buffy invited him, closing the door behind him. She quickly walked over to the stairs, calling up to Dawn. "Dawn! Get down here!" They soon heard footsteps from above Dawn walking down the stairs, about to scold her sister. Then her eyes fell on Oz. Dawn squealed her girlish squeal rushing towards him, taking him into a tight embrace. "Oz!" "Hey Dawnie! Wow, look at you." He took a slight step back to see her a little better, "You've gotten so tall!" "Yeah, three years can have a big effect on people." Dawn had a huge smile on her face, and it refused to leave. "Oh hey, I got you something." Curious, Willow stepped a little closer, not being able to help the fact that she felt a little jealous. Dawn closed her eyes playfully as Oz dug into one of the pockets on his jeans, pulling out a silver necklace with a half sun, half moon pendant hanging from the delicate chain. When she saw it she hugged him again, carefully clasping it around her neck, admiring herself. The group smiled, watching the cute scene play before them. "So Oz," Buffy started. "What are you doing in this horrible little town of ours again?" Oz slightly laughed at the sarcasm in her voice. "Well, a little while after leaving.again I met up with the band, they were obviously fed of with school. We started playing clubs in L.A and stuff, then one night some record guys wants to sign us up, and Sunnydale is on my way to the next stop of out tour." "Tour? The Dingoes? I never thought those two words would ever be used in the same sentence." Xander added in, sarcasm drawling in his voice. Oz slightly laughed again. "So, we stopped at a hotel a little outside of L.A, I snuck out to take a ride on my Harley," "Harley!?" Willow exclaimed when he said the word, then looked slightly embarrassed. "You drive a Harley.as in motorcycle." "Yeah, I still got the van, but it's in storage. Well, so I noticed I was close to my hometown and decided to drop by." "Well, it's nice to know you still think about us." Buffy said, smiling. "Of course I think about you guys. The people who first taught me about vampires and demons.strangely enough werewolves." They all smiled then. "You were also the first-not to mention only people I told I knew how to Salsa dance to, and I also taught you." Willow smiled, remembering the night she learned he could dance, and it was true, under that cool exterior, he danced extremely well. Xander spoke up. "Ah, the Salsa lessons.a lesson I never want to repeat." They all laughed. "That's because you can't dance Xand." Buffy added in, giving him a fake sympathetic look. He shot back a scolding face. "It's really not as hard as you thinking Xander." Oz added in supportively. "I know," Xander shrugged. "It's just the hip-rolling and stuff that gets to me." They all stared at him. "What?" Xander shrugged again.  
  
Minutes, then hours flew by, music lightly playing in the background. Oz had agreed to give another dance lesson to the gang. They all sat around the couch. Dawn and Oz in the kitchen getting some chips. "I'm really glad you're back Oz," Dawn glanced back at him, getting a bowl from one of the upper cupboards. Oz took a seat at the island at the center of the kitchen. "Yeah, it's good to see everyone again, I missed you all." "Especially Willow right?" Dawn smiled, setting the bowl down on the island. Oz smiled, almost shyly. "Well, after your last letter." his face looked almost sad. "I wanted to come sooner.I really did, but we were no where near Sunnydale. I should've come though, sure Tara wasn't my bestest bud, but I would've liked to pay my respects.I mean I did almost try to kill her once." he trailed off. "Well, maybe it was a good thing you didn't come." Dawn opened a bag of potato chips, pouring some into the bowl. "Big-bad Willow.not fun." "Yeah.but I should've been there for her.but I just couldn't see her again.after something like that happening." "Don't you still love her?" Dawn took a seat across from Oz. Oz smiled again. "Dawnie.of course I still love her. She's the only woman I've ever loved, and ever will. But you have to understand.she doesn't love me, and I can't be with her.no matter how hard I try." Dawn looked over at the kitchen door, her eyes slightly widening. "Willow..." Oz looked down, unable to meet her eyes. "I-I just came to check on the snacks." Willow's tone was slightly uncomfortable, as she looked over at Dawn. "Yeah we're done here." Dawn picked up the bowl, the three of them leaving the room. It was like Deja-vu for Willow, the scene just like the one that had played that night Xander and Anya announced their engagement.  
  
Willow sat on her bed, going through some small picture albums she'd kept over the years. She smiled when she reached the pictures from the pier that weekend of their senior year. Her eyes paused at the one picture of Oz leaning against the railing, and the picture of them holding hands. "Hey Will," Oz stepped into her room, closing the door behind him. "Oz, hey." Willow looked up at him, shutting the album and placing it on the night stand by her bed. "You're uh.missing a cool gathering down there." She smiled. "It's okay, they seem really happy to see you, just wanted to give you guys some time alone." "Y'know, I came here to see you too." "I figured that." He crossed the few feet that separated them, sitting down next to her. "Will, is something wrong?" His face was caring, just how it used to be. "Yeah, I'm fine.why do you ask?" "I don't know.you just don't seem.you just don't seem very happy to see me I guess." "Of course I'm happy to see you Oz." And she really was. Every time she saw him, it was like falling in love for the first time all over again. It was just like one movie she had seen had explained love. Do you ever just put your arms out and spin and spin and spin? Well, that's what love is like. And that's how she felt, her mind a whirl. But it wasn't right, no matter how hard she tried not to feel for him, the emotions grew stronger, almost overpowering. But these feelings also lead to disturbing thoughts.was all that time with Tara wasted? Was it all just some kind of experiment to see what it was like? She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. He looked down momentarily, then back up. It looked a lot like the way he did that Christmas Eve so many years ago. "I really did miss you Willow." She could almost swear she could see unshed tears glimmer in his eyes. Swiftly she leaned in, catching his lips in a wistful kiss. Oz kissed back, not even thinking what he was doing, nor her. He gently cradled her head with his hands, as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. When the kiss ended, both breathing heavily, they looked into each others eyes. "Oz.I-I can't do this." She stood up from the bed, Oz following. "Yeah." He trailed off. She started walking towards the door, Oz behind her. About a foot from the door she quickly turned around, pulling Oz into another desirous kiss, and his lust filled mind told him to kiss back. They backed up into the door, almost forcefully, the kiss becoming more and more powerful and deep. She felt his soft lips on her neck, moving lower and lower, and realization came flooding back to her. "Oz!" her voice was barely audible against the passion. She pulled away, both panting. "Oz.I-I can't..I can't-" She quickly swung open the door rushing out, leaving Oz there, burring his head in his hands.  
  
Willow hurried down the stairs, moving towards the door. "Will, what's wrong?" Buffy looked over at her. "N-nothing, I just, I just need to get some fresh air, that's all." Willow looked frantic. And she hurried out the door before another word could be spoken. Momentarily after that Oz slowly walked down the stairs, scratching the back of his neck though in deep thought. "Oz? Is everything alright?" Buffy started getting up from her seat, her face concerned. "Yeah, everything's fine Buff. I just.I'm gonna go after Willow, see what's got her so wound up." "Okay, did you want anyone to come with?" Buffy started sitting down again. "Nah, it's fine. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Willow!" Oz caught up to her, walking on the sidewalk near Hammersmith Park, and he gently grabbed her shoulder. "Willow, look." He glanced down momentarily. "I'm sorry about what happened back at the house, I really am." Their eyes met for a long moment, a moment that never seemed to end. "Oz, no, it's my fault. I shouldn't have I'm sorry.It's just.I don't know.It's just all so weird y'know?" Though she knew she didn't really make sense, he understood, they both did.  
  
They moved closer together, unable to stop themselves, it just seemed natural for their hands to meet, and they did, their eyes unable to leave one another's. "Oz.I missed you too." Willow gently whispered out, hot tears brimming in her eyes. He gingerly let go of one of her hands to gently stroke her cheek. She closed to eyes quickly, leaning into the warmth of his touch. They started to lean forwards into a kiss. "I'm sorry to interrupt, such a loving moment like this. But Daniel and I have some unfinished business to take care of." Freezing in mid-kiss, they looked over at the stranger who had just spoke. A man sporting a black duster, black shirt, black pants, not to mention his black combat boots. His hair however, was blonde. "Willow, get out of here now, leave." Oz's expression was stern, his voice never raising, his arm in position as though trying to protect her. "Oz?" "Willow leave," he looked back at her briefly. "Please." She started to back up until two vampires grabbed both of her arms, she cried out lightly in surprise. "Willow!" He looked back at the strange man, his hands squeezing into tight fists. "Leave her out of this! This is between you and me, it has nothing to do with her!" "Quite the contrary young Daniel." The stranger moved forwards, gliding quickly over the pavement between them, in a blink of and eye he was in front of Oz, his hand wrapped around his throat, choking him. "Oz!" Willow tried to struggle against her captors at her best, but they held her at bay. The man ignored her, lifting Oz off the ground slightly. "Anything that involves you," his grip became tighter, Oz struggled to breath, fighting against the man's strength. "Involves me." *~*To Be Continued*~* (Chapter two will be up as soon as possible!) 


End file.
